Broken Smiles
by BlackWidow101
Summary: With Kaitlyn devistated and disapointed that she had no secret admirer, can a certain Celtic Warrior cheer her up and prove to her that someone does love her?


Kaitlyn sat in the Divas locker room all by herself, not even bothering to hold back her tears. She sat there, wondering what made her truly believe someone had actually liked her in the first place. She wasn't like the other divas...they were the smart, sexy, and powerful ones. She was only powerful. She never thought she was sexy, and AJ had just proved that she was the dumbest woman alive.

_"How are you feeling right now? Worthless? Alone? Broken? Well, that's exactly how I felt when you abandoned me. You see Kaitlyn, I've spent the last year of my life letting men hurt me. Daniel Bryan, CM Punk, John Cena...they used me. They took advantage of me and they shattered me like glass! And where was my best friend? Chasing the Divas Tittle. But even shattered glass, if you handle it wrong, can cut you pretty deep."_

Kaitlyn thought about her former best friend's words to her. It was all a set up. She never had a secret admirer...it was just her way of unhinging her so she could take er championship. And for a split second, she thought, _let her have it. She taken everything else from me anyway. _Her pride, her heart, it was all shattered because of AJ and her sick ways.

"You're crazy!" Kaitlyn had exclaimed, "You're crazy!" But AJ hadn't seen it that way.

_"No, no Kaitlyn, I'm smart. Maybe you can beat me in here, but I can beat you up here. I used to put you on the pedistal, and now I can push you off and laugh as you fall all the way down. You're so sad. Weak. Pitiful. Face it Kaitlyn, you're just trash."_

She had started to cry right about then. She had tried so hard to hold all her sadness and disapointment in, but then, when AJ had called her trash, was when she broke down.

_"You have no one...no love...none of these people give a damn about you. The only thing you have that is worth anything is the Divas Title, and come Sunday, you won't even have that. I am going to beat you, and I am going to get anything I ever wanted. And you, you're just gonna crawl back to whatever trailer park you came out of in the first place. Remote in one hand, junk food in the other giant man arm, eatind you emotions, like the worthless, pathetic, useless, unloveable cow-"_

That had been it for Kaitlyn. Everyone had watched as she stood there, taking every shot AJ had thrown at her. She obviously couldn't take it, so she did the only thing she knew how to do-fight. She slapped her with all her might and pounded away, letting her emotions boil over. Now here she was, staring at all her phony gifts, wondering where it all went wrong.

There was a sudden knock at the door, and Kaitlyn looked up. Someone actually wanted to see her? It was probably AJ, wanting to rub in her mental victory over her more. She definetly wasn't in the mood for that. "Go away," she called, throwing one of the many dozens of flowers at the door.

"Relax lassie." The voice had an unmistakeable Irish accent that coud belong only to the Celtic Warrior Sheamus. What was he doing here? "Can I come in?" Kaitlyn sighed. She wasn't in the mood for company. Then again, she needed someone to talk to and cry on, and Sheamus didn't seem like the type of person to do AJ's dirty work. So she slowly stood up and opened the door. Sheamus stood before her, an akward smile on his face. "Hey there, Kaite." Kaitlyn somewhat smiled back

"Hi." Sheamus surveyed Kaitlyn's face slowly. Her smile was hesitant, and she looked unready to trust anyone. She had what he called a 'broken smile'. She blinked a few times, all trace of watery eyes gone.

"I saw what AJ did out there," Sheamus said somewhat hesitantly. "What she did was mean and uncalled for, and I'm sorry."

Kaitlyn knew Sheamus was only here to apologize to her. He didn't do that, so why apologize? "I don't want you pity."

"I know," said Sheamus, "But you want my comfort, don't you?" Kaitlyn flung herself into his arms, letting all her tears loose. It felt good crying into the arms of someone who cared, who understands how you felt. Maybe Sheamus didn't care. Maybe Sheamus didn't understand. But that didn't matter to Kaitlyn right then. She was just weeping into his pale, strong arms, breathing his colonge, not wanting this moment to end.

"Thank you," Kaitlyn whispered, burying her head into his firm chest.

"Whenever you need me, I'll be here," Sheamus whispered back, "Just remember that there's someone out there that cares about you."

"You're that someone, aren't you?" Kaitlyn blurted out. She didn't know why, but she did. She had a feeling that Sheamus had a crush on her, but was never brave enough to say it. And now was as good of a time as any to ask.

Sheamus smiled. "Yes, I am." Kaitlyn blushed, staring at the ground. So someone actually did like her after all. Without thinking, Kaitlyn pressed her lips to his. It was cautious. She didn't deepen the kiss or anything like that; she just let her lips explore his as they breathed in sync, as he slowly placed his hands on her face. She sighed at his warm touch. She pulled away a few seconds later, a sweet smile on her face.

"Do you want to go out for a drink?" Sheamus inquired.

Kaitlyn's smile grew, and he noticed that it wasn't broken. It was normal, and her tears were all gone. "Hell yeah I do."

* * *

**I shouldn't be typing this, I still have to finish my AJPunk story! But hey, inspiration struck, and I _had _to type this! I hope you enjoyed this-Kaitmus is my #2 ship, right below Punklee. How'd you like it? Don't forget to review and tell me! :)**

**Apple247**


End file.
